


Getting Noticed

by annieapple24



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Sad, Unrequited Love, poor baby kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wears something to school that has the school in an uproar. After an incident with the jocks, Kurt is confronted by Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Bullying, bad words, nothing too terrible though. 
> 
> Based on the prompt: "A Beginner's Guide to Getting Noticed". Doesn't completely fit, but it's cute anyway.

“Oh my God! What is the hell is that kid wearing?”

Kurt was mildly annoyed by the totally unsubtle whispers that echoed around the hallway, but ignored them. It was nothing he hadn’t dealt with before. He rolled his eyes at one rude girl that actually pointed at him and threw his trademark bitchface back.

The worst part was that he knew it wasn’t the ‘craziest’ outfit he had worn to school. Not by a long shot. 

He was halfway through opening his locker when suddenly he was spun around and shoved back into it. The lock caught his shoulder making him gasp. He knew from experience that it was enough to expect a large bruise there later that night.

“I knew you were a fag, but I can’t believe you are actually wearing a skirt. Are you completing your transformation into a girl, Lady Hummel?” Azimio practically spit in his face.

Kurt took a deep breath, barely managing not to choke to death on the overpowering cologne the larger boy reeked of. He pressed down the urge to run away as far as possible. Until his legs fell off.

“For your information, it’s not a skirt, it’s a kilt. They are made for men. And you would know that if you weren’t an uncultured Neanderthal.” He attempted to walk around the football player’s hulking form, ignoring the fact he still needed books from his locker.

He probably wouldn’t have made it if it weren’t for Mercedes walking by, slipping her arm into his and succeeding in pulling him away from the jocks. 

It wasn’t until the end of the day, after hours of whispers, taunts, and insults, that Kurt tried going to his locker again. He opened it and slumped forward exhaustedly. 

He jumped when he caught a flash of red in the corner of his eye, but relaxed when he noticed it was just Finn. The boy was looking at him with an extremely puzzled expression, though he was used to that from Finn.

“Can I help you?”

“Why do you do it?” Finn adjusted the grip on his book bag anxiously.

Kurt’s brows furrowed. “Why do I do what?”

“Why do you wear that stuff when you know how everyone will treat you? You know it would be easier just to dress normally. Then they wouldn’t bother you so much.”

Kurt sighed exasperatedly. Finn was cute, but he got on his nerves sometimes.

“Just because they don’t like my clothes doesn’t mean they get to dictate my actions. I should be able to wear whatever I want to wear.”

“I don’t know, man. It kind of seems like you’re asking for attention.”

Kurt scoffed and slammed his locker shut.

“That’s absurd. Why would I want that?”

Finn shrugged awkwardly. When neither boy said anything else, he ducked his head and shuffled away.

Kurt leaned back against his locker, watching the boy retreat. He wondered if Finn would ever really notice him. Maybe he was asking for attention.


End file.
